kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Change It Up
Change It Up is the True Jackson, VP theme song. It is the tenth and last track on Keke Palmer's debut mixtape Awaken Lyrics Intro 1, 2, 3 Change it up (custom made) Take it off the rack (custom made) Then re-arrange (custom made) I gotta flip the style 'til it feels right Change it up (custom made) Make it fit for me (custom made) My personality (custom made) That's why I got the job as a VP 1 I'm different in my own way, got my new found fame Gonna change the old game, put it in a new frame True Jackson is the name Flippin' it up when everybody does the same Dulce and Versace got nothing on me Mad Fashion's where everyone's gonna be I do what I love, and I love what I do Hope it shines through when I'm talking to you Pre-Chorus From my head to my toes It's all real, and you know Fresh and cool, that's just what I do T-R-U-E - J-A-C-K-S-O-N, VP Chorus (Change it up) Working at a grown up job Never really knew I could work this hard Used to sit at home and watch TV Now I'm in an office as the new VP I'm always setting trends with my two best friends When things get out of hand, we have a plan We just messin' around And we making new grounds for the whole wide world to see If you see us in town, you know it's going down Cause I'm the new VP Interlude (Custom made) Huh-huh (Custom made) Yeah (Custom made) 2 When I hit the floor, even on the low People check my style, it's new and original It's always been like this since I was a kid Pockets fit my vest Shoes match my necklace Pre-Chorus From my head to my toes It's all real, and you know Fresh and cool, that's just what I do T-R-U-E - J-A-C-K-S-O-N, VP Chorus (Change it up) Working at a grown up job Never really knew I could work this hard Used to sit at home and watch TV Now I'm in an office as the new VP I'm always setting trends with my two best friends When things get out of hand, we have a plan We just messin' around And we making new grounds for the whole wide world to see If you see us in town, you know it's going down Cause I'm the new VP Outro (Custom made) Take it off the rack (custom made) Then re-arrange (custom made) I gotta flip the style 'til it feels right Change it up (custom made) Make it fit for me (custom made) My personality (custom made) That's why I got the job as a VP Pre-Chorus From my head to my toes It's all real, and you know Fresh and cool, that's just what I do T-R-U-E - J-A-C-K-S-O-N, VP Chorus (Change it up) Working at a grown up job Never really knew I could work this hard Used to sit at home and watch TV Now I'm in an office as the new VP I'm always setting trends with my two best friends When things get out of hand, we have a plan We just messin' around And we making new grounds for the whole wide world to see If you see us in town, you know it's going down Cause I'm the new VP Category:Songs